Friends vs Best Friends
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: Nina's friends come for a visit, and drama ensues!


**Ok, I got this idea while I was reading a Friends/Best Friends thing on my profile. So I was thinking, " Hey, I could totally see these as prompts!" So I decided to write them! I hope you enjoy Friends vs. Best Friends, Chapter 1: Meeting The Boyfriend.**

* * *

**_FRIENDS: Meet your boyfriend and say nice to meet you_**

**_BEST FRIENDS: Meet your boyfriend and scare the Hell out of him by threatening to break every bone in his body if he hurts you_**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I was doing dish duty with Fabian after dinner when I heard my phone ring. I dried my hands and flipped it open, checking the caller ID. It was Landon, my "brother" back in America. He wasn't really my brother, but we acted like siblings, and he was way overprotective. _Way _overprotective.

" Hey Land! What's up?"

" Open the door." he said.

" Wait, what?"

" Open. The door."

" Um, oookaay... I'll be right back, Fabian." I walked over to the door and opened it to find Landon, Marcie, his twin sister and my best girl friend from America, and Lulu, my cocker spaniel on the doorstep, soaking wet from the rain.

" LULU! Aww, I missed you so much!" I yelled as my sweet(albeit wet) pup jumped into my arms. My friends looked offended. " And you guys too!" I added quickly, giving them each a huge hug.

" Care to introduce us?" Marcie said after we hugged.

" Oh, right! Guys, this is Landon, my almost-brother, Marcie, his twin sister, and Lulu, my dog. Marcie, Landon, this is Jerome, Mara, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian."

" Hello, people." Marcie said, stepping in and shaking like Lulu had, and spattering me with rainwater.

" Marcie!" I yelled at her, and Landon looked at me with a smirk on his face. " Don't. You. Dare." I said, backing up, but he had already started shaking. When he finished, I glared at him. " Landon!"

" That is his AH-NOYYING name, but why are you saying it when you could be asking why we're here?" Marcie asked.

" And possibly giving us food?" Landon added, looking at me pitifully.

I sighed. " Fine. Let me guess, Marcie, you have something in your purse that will-"

" Get me dry in two minutes or less? If my solar-powered high-heat hair dryer has anything to say about it, yes. Yes I do." Marcie replied, pulling a small pink bedazzled hair-dryer out of her bag and wielding it like a powerful weapon.

True to her word, one minute and forty-five seconds later they were standing inside, completely dry. Marcie twirled the hair-dryer on her finger, then blew on the top and struck a pose before sticking it back in her bag.

" Now, to the food!" Landon yelled, sticking his nose in the air, then running towards the direction of the fridge. Marcie followed him at a more leisurely pace, pulling a slice of plastic wrapped pizza out of her bag.

" How..." Fabian trailed off. He was the only Anubis student who hadn't wandered off after introductions.

" I've learned not to ask. The mystery of the bottomless bag is one that shall remain forever unsolved."

He looked at me quizzically. " It's bottomless?"

" Well, that's the most popular theory, but it could also be a black hole, or magic. We don't really know."

" Wow."

" Yep. I should probably go check on Landon and Marcie before they-" We heard a crash come from the kitchen. "-break something." I sighed, then went to investigate.

When we entered the kitchen, we were met with the sight of Marcie super-gluing two halves of a plate together. " You owe me ten bucks!" she said gleefully to Landon as she fit the pieces together.

He handed her the money grudgingly, and she smirked. " Pleasure doin' business with ya!"

" Hey, not to intrude or anything, but why are you here?"

" Oh, I had to break out, and now we're fugitives, so I figured, 'Hey, why not go visit Nina? She won't mind harboring criminals!'"

" What?!"

" She's just kidding. Mom kicked us out because _someone_ decided to go get a speeding ticket, and now we've 'Gone and done it, gone over our ticket limit'. Thanks a lot, Marce!" He interrupted, finishing in a strong Southern accent.

" Again with the blame? How many times do I gotta say I'm sorry?"

" I'll tell you when you get there. Anyway, we're staying at a hotel nearby, so we decided to visit you! Plus I wanted to check up on my baby sister!"

" We're not really siblings, we just act like it." I responded to Fabian's questioning look.

" Oh, okay."

Suddenly we were interrupted by a yell from Amber. " Nina, stop snogging with Fabian and get in here so we can play Truth or Dare!"

Suddenly Landon's expression grew cold and Marcie's grew sly. " Oh, I didn't know Neeny-Weeny had a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because I knew you'd make a big deal about it, and Landon would get overprotective, like always! Uh... Land?"

Landon glared at Fabian. " If you hurt her, I will break every bone in your body. Got it?"

Fabian cowered behind me. " Y-yeah." He stuttered, shaking.

" Well then, we shouldn't have a problem."

" Landon!" I turned to Fabian. " Don't mind him, he gets overprotective sometimes."

" Yeah, I can s-see that..."

" Hey guys, are you coming or what?"

" We'll be right there!" I yelled back.

" Truth or Dare? Count me in!" Marcie said, running into the common room. Landon followed her, glaring at Fabian as he left.

" So, how do you like my friends?" I asked casually as we took our seats.

" To be honest, your brother scares the hell out of me." Fabian said as Landon continued to glare at him from across the room.

" Yeah, sorry about that. He has that effect on boyfriends."

" So, Fabian, Truth or Dare?" Landon asked, and Fabian gulped.

**So, how did you like the first chapter? I think I did okay, and I can't wait to write the next one. I love to hear your feedback, so please review! Alright, see you later! Hugz Kissez out, PEACE!**

**~Hugz Kissez~**


End file.
